TEARS KEEP FALLING
by Na U-Young92
Summary: Jaejoong adalah seorang remaja dengan latar belakang Retardasi Mental & Amnesia. Ia dimanfaatkan ibunya untuk menjajakan tubuh indahnya pada pria hidung belang demi mendapatkan uang. Hingga Jung Yunho memaksa untuk membeli Jaejoong dan menjadikannya hak penuh baik jiwa maupun raga. YAOI/YUNJAE/RATE M


**TEARS KEEP FALLING**

 **Author : Na U-Young**

 **Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt-Comfort, Yaoi, Drama**

 **Rated : T**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **A/N : Tears Keep Falling ini adalah FF yang Young ikutin waktu lomba. Pernah di post 9095. Young post lagi diakun pribadi karna siapa tau ada yang belum baca. Walau FF ini cuman menang sebagai FF terfavorit, Young berterimakasih banget atas dukungannya dalam bentuk review *bow.^^ Well, setelah baca jangan lupa di Review yah^^**

 **Summary : Jaejoong adalah seorang remaja dengan latar belakang Retardasi Mental & Amnesia. Ia dimanfaatkan ibunya untuk menjajakan tubuh indahnya pada pria hidung belang demi mendapatkan uang. Hingga Jung Yunho memaksa untuk membeli Jaejoong dan menjadikannya hak penuh baik jiwa maupun raga**

Suara dentuman musik disco bertempo cepat terdengar nyaring memekakan telinga. Kelap-kelip cahaya lampu sorot terlihat menyilaukan mata. Beberapa lampu laser panjang berwarna merah dan hijau terlihat bergerak lincah mengitari ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan penikmat dunia malam. Seluruh pengunjung Love Club sangat terlena akan kesenangan dunia. Ada yang menari, menegak minuman keras, bahkan ada yang menyewa pelacur. Menjadikan tubuh-tubuh molek itu sebagai pemuas raga, Sebuah bentuk kesenangan yang hanya bisa dinikmati saat langit mulai gelap dimana matahari telah digantikan oleh bulan.

Diantara banyaknya pengunjung tidak semuanya bisa menikmati dengan hati yang senang. Adalah Kim Jaejoong yang kini tengah berdiri di sudut ruangan. Ia terlihat tidak nyaman dengan pakaiannya yang menyerupai wanita penghibur. Dia jelas merasa risih. Sesekali akan menarik rok ketatnya, berusaha keras menutupi pahanya yang terekspos. Meski itu hanyalah sebuah bentuk kesia-siaan semata.

"Hei, kau sendirian, sayang? Bagaimana kalau aku menyewamu? Berapa harga tubuhmu untuk malam ini?"

 **DEG**

Jaejoong lantas mendongakkan wajah, menatap seorang pria tua bangka yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya, berniat membeli tubuhnya malam ini. Pria itu menjijikkan. Punya kerutan di dahi dan leher yang mengendur. Belum lagi tubuhnya yang gempal. Jaejoong bergidik, tapi tidak mampu pergi dari sana. Mulutnya terkatup, tidak berani mengucapkan kata. Dan ketika tangan nakal pria itu menjelajah di permukaan pahanya, Jaejoong sontak mundur. Pria itu menyeringai, tidak menggubris dengan penolakan sederhana yang ditunjukkan oleh Jaejoong. Baru ketika tangannya hendak bertindak lebih kurang ajar lagi, sebuah suara menginterupsi. Dia berbalik, dan menemukan seorang wanita paruh baya tengah memandangnya seraya bersedekap tangan.

"Jika kau ingin mendapatkan servis yang memuaskan, maka bayarlah dengan harga yang setara. Bagaimana dengan $5000? Kau setuju? Karna putraku—" wanita itu melirik Jaejoong, bibirnya yang berbalut lipstick semerah darah membentuk seringaian, "—masih sangat ketat."

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pria tampan bernama Jung Yunho tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Meski sudah tengah malam, matanya seolah membangkang. Tak mau dipejamkan walau Yunho telah berusaha melakukannya sejak tadi. Dia berbalik gelisah di atas kasur, mengganti posisi tidurnya sampai puluhan kali, kemudian mendesah jengkel. Pria itu memutuskan untuk telentang pada akhirnya. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya lamat-lamat. Sepinya keadaan membuat ia tertegun, lalu mulai membuatnya mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Sebuah memori sederhana namun bermakna.

 **-Flashback-**

Yunho berjalan gontai menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di basement. Otaknya terasa penat. Masih terngiang jelas di kepalanya omelan-omelan yang diberikan oleh Ayahnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Membuat ia jengkel saja. Pekerjaannya sudah banyak, dan Ayahnya malah menuntut ini-itu tanpa memikirkan perasaan Yunho.

Yang benar saja..

Menikah?

Anak?

Apakah ia tidak tahu jika Yunho tidak begitu tertarik memiliki istri bahkan anak? Mereka sangat menyusahkan dan menyebalkan. Tahun ini adalah tahun gemilangnya. Semua yang ia kerjakan sukses telak, dan kehadiran istri serta anak hanya akan menghancurkan itu semua.

Sialan. Sendiri pun ia mampu! Pendamping bukan sesuatu yang ia butuhkan! Setidaknya tidak sekarang.

Sibuk memikirkan omelan Ayahnya membuat ia tak sadar bahwa dirinya kini telah mencapai mobilnya. Yunho pun melenggang masuk, memasang seatbelt nya sembari mengumpat, kemudian menyalakan mesin. Amarah yang membakar dihatinya membuat ia kalap dan tanpa ragu menginjak pedal gas dengan membabibuta. Itu tidak sampai semenit ketika ia sudah keluar dari basement, Yunho malah dikejutkan dengan teriakan yang disertai suara dentuman benda pada bagian depan mobil miliknya. Dia pun segera berhenti, membelalak ngeri dan berusaha keras menetralkan laju napasnya. Sial. Apa dia baru saja menabrak seseorang? Yunho buru-buru membuka pintu mobilnya dan keluar.

Tidak sampai disitu saja keterkejutan yang ia rasakan. Yunho malah harus dibuat tercengang saat mendapati ada seorang remaja yang tengah terduduk didepan mobilnya, tampak menangis sesegukan.

"Jiji-ah.. jangan mati... Jiji-ah..."

Yunho mengangkat alis kanannya pertanda bingung dengan apa yang telah terjadi.

"Ahjusii jahat! Jahaatt!"

Remaja itu tanpa diduga malah memukul-mukul bamper depan mobil yang dikendarai Yunho. Tidak kuat memang, namun cukup menghasilkan delikan dari Yunho yang merasa kesal karna mobilnya akan dirusak.

"Yak!" Dia maju selangkah, mendorong anak itu untuk menjauh dari mobil mahalnya. Sial. Terkutuklah ia dengan semua hal yang terjadi padanya hari ini!

"Ahjussi jahaat Jiji mati! Hiks.. Jiji Joongie mati~~ Huaaaaaaah!" Tangisan remaja bernama Jaejoong semakin kencang hingga membuat Yunho kesal dan segera menghampiri remaja itu.

Yunho yang tak bisa menahan amarahnya, ganti menarik anak itu untuk bangkit. Lalu membentaknya kasar. "Makanya kalau ingin menyeberang lihat-lihat dulu, bocah! Kau tidak tahu peraturan lalu lintas, eoh?"

"Joongie tidak mengerti." Remaja itu bergumam, masih merunduk dan menangis.

"Tidak mengerti kau bilang? Lalu mengapa kau ada di depan mobilku, eoh?! Jawab aku!" Bentak Yunho, kemudian beralih mencengkram dagu remaja tersebut, memaksanya untuk bertatapan secara langsung.

 **DEG**

Yunho tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Dia malah tergugu. Kata-kata makian yang siap ia lontarkan seolah menguap. Wajah remaja itu terlihat begitu cantik, murni, dan entah bagaimana mampu membuatnya merasakan ketenangan yang aneh. Kepolosan dari rautnya, dan segala hal yang tercetak di wajahnya, seakan menghanyutkan Yunho, membawanya ke dimensi lain.

Namun lamunannya berlangsung pudar saat mendengar suara tangisan Jaejoong yang tidak sekencang sebelumnya.

"Jiji mati," anak itu sesegukan. Dia menoleh pada mobil Yunho dan menunjuk ke arah ban. "Jiji ada di bawah mobil Ahjussi." Lapornya lagi.

"Mwo?" Yunho langsung menoleh ke arah yang sama. Dia buru-buru melepaskan anak tersebut, dan berjongkok di dekat mobilnya. Betapa terkejutnya saat ia melihat banyaknya darah yang mengalir disekitar ban mobil tersebut. Samar-samar ia bisa melihat seekor kucing yang telah terkapar di sana, berlumuran darah dan tampak menjijikkan. "Brengsek!" rutuknya lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa amat bersalah telah memarahi anak itu tadi. "Maafkan aku." Ucapnya selembut mungkin, dia meraih lengan anak tersebut, kemudian mencoba mengusapnya. "Jangan menangis." Bujuknya lagi. "Aku yang salah karna sudah membuat kucingmu mati. Kumohon berhentilah menangis dan maafkan aku ya?" Yunho terus membujuk Jaejoong agar berhenti menangis.

"Ahjussi jahat..." sahut anak itu.

"Benar. Ahjussi memang jahat. Tapi kumohon jangan seperti ini kau jelek saat menangis. Bukankah wajahmu sangat cantik kalau tidak menangis?" Goda Yunho dengan membuat sedikit candaan agar anak tersebut menghentikan tangisannya.

"Aniya. Joongie tampan. Joongie adalah pria, Ahjussi." Ujar Jaejoong sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. "Eomma pasti akan memukul Joongie." Ujar Jaejoong pelan agak berbisik.

"Apa kau bilang?" Tanya Yunho.

Namun Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia sesekali akan mengusap wajahnya, menghapus jejak basah yang menempel di sana.

"Bagaimana sebagai permintaan maafku, kita membeli kucing yang baru. Tapi sebelumnya kita harus mengubur Jiji terlebih dulu. Bagaimana?" Tawar Yunho.

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Tidak usah Ahjussi. Joongie tidak apa tidak memiliki Jiji." Ujar Jaejoong berbohong. Entah mengapa ia merasa tidak enak hati jika ia minta dibelikan kucing yang baru. "Kita menguburkan Jiji saja ya Ahjussi."

Yunho tersenyum mendengar tiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong. Ia terlihat sangat lugu dan apa adanya. Namun, ia bingung mengapa sikap remaja ini bagaikan anak-anak. Padahal ia merasa orang yang bernama Joongie ini bukanlah anak kecil lagi. Tubuhnya normal seperti remaja pada umumnya. Dan karna desakan penasaran yang begitu tinggi, ia memutuskan untuk bertanya, "Kalau boleh tahu, namamu siapa dan berapa umurmu?"

Jaejoong mendongak, "Kim Jaejoong. Eomma biasa memanggil Joongie. Joongie berusia 8 tahun." Sahutnya pelan.

"Apa?" Yunho terbelalak. "8 tahun?" Dan Jaejoong kembali mengangguk. Yunho terkejut bukan main mendengar umur yang disebutkan Jaejoong. Sungguh ia tidak percaya. Benar-benar mustahil, Yunho mulai merasa pasti ada sesuatu dibalik sikap aneh anak di depannya ini. Dan dia memutuskan untuk mencari tahu, nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

"Nah Jiji sudah kita makamkan ditempat yang aman. Sekarang Joongie pulang ya, Ahjussi antar bagaimana?" tawar Yunho sambil membantu Jaejoong meratakan permukaan tanah makam kucing kesayangannya. Namun, Jaejoong tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan Yunho, hingga membuat ia kembali merasa bersalah.

"Joongie sudah memaafkan Ahjussi, benarkan?" Pertanyaan Yunho hanya dibalas dengan isakan pilu dari Jaejoong yang masih menundukkan kepalanya menatap gundukan kecil tersebut.

"Makam Jiji terlalu jauh dari rumah Joongie. Tapi Joongie senang Jiji dikubur ditaman milik Ahjussi. Tapi apa Joongie bisa berkunjung menjenguk Jiji suatu saat nanti?" tanyanya polos.

Yunho sontak mengangguk, "Tentu saja," sahutnya cepat. "Joongie bisa menjenguk makam Jiji disini. Joongie hanya perlu mendatangi Ahjussi di gedung yang besar itu." Dia menunjuk foto gedung Ayahnya yang terdapat didalam ponsel layar sentuh, "Bagaimana? Joongie mengerti?"

"Baiklah. Joongie mengerti. Terimakasih Yunho ahjussi." Ujar Jaejoong mencoba tersenyum manis walau telah kehilangan teman bermainnya.

Yunho terdiam lagi, memandang cukup lama pada wajah Jaejoong yang masih setia tersenyum. Dia bisa melihat jelas jejak airmata yang belum sepenuhnya mengering di wajah Jaejoong. Namun meski begitu, hal tersebut sama sekali tidak mengurangi paras indah anak itu.

Hingga tanpa sadar Yunho mencengkram kedua pundak sempit Jaejoong. Sambil terus menatap pada kedua mata doe Jaejoong yang bersinar. Perlahan Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong yang menatapnnya bingung.

 **CUP**

Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat manis dikening Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terkesiap. Tidak mengerti dengan perlakuan Yunho yang tiba-tiba menciumnya. Namun yang jelas, wajahnya langsung memerah.

 **-Flashback Of-**

 **One Week Later At Love Club**

Jaejoong terlihat amat menyedihkan. Bagaimana tidak? Setiap malam ia selalu berakhir dengan tubuhnya yang telanjang di atas ranjang, belum lagi dengan sakit pada tubuh bagian bawahnya. Jaejoong bahkan tidak sanggup bergerak, rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya sungguh menyiksa.

Diam-diam Jaejoong menangis, teringat bagaimana Ibunya dengan tega memberikannya pada pria-pria tua hidung belang yang mengerikan. Pria-pria itu kerap kali berlaku kasar padanya, menikmati tubuhnya bagai binatang, sama sekali tidak memikirkan dirinya. Ia pun merasa trauma, mengutuk kebodohannya sendiri, membenci dirinya yang selalu lemah akan iming-iming manis yang selalu mereka bisikkan di telinganya. Yaitu seekor kucing cantik yang baru. Namun pada akhirnya itu semua adalah omong kosong belaka.

"Joongie bodoh..." Ujar Jaejoong sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya dengan tangannya.

Tak lama, suara derit pintu membuat ia menoleh. Dia mendapati Ibunya masuk, masih dengan gaun ketat berwarna merah terang yang menyakiti mata. "Eomma" lirih Jaejoong, "Joongie takut. Ahjussi itu jahat pada Joongie." Adunya, berusaha mencari perlindungan.

Mrs. Kim kembali memasang wajah sedih dan memelas pada anak bungsunya. Berusaha agar terlihat iba akan kondisi anaknya. "Apa mereka tidak memberikan kucing yang Joongie inginkan, eoh?"

Jaejoong menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan pelan.

"Kalau Joongie menginginkan kucing, kau bisa memintanya dengan Ahjussi yang lain. Bagaimana?" tawar Mrs. Kim sambil mengusap surai lepek milik Jaejoong. Namun Jaejoong menepis tangan ibunya dan berteriak menolak.

"Tidak!" dia gemetar, bayang-bayang akan kembali disetubuhi dan dikasari membuatnya berjengit ngeri, "Joongie tidak ingin kucing lagi! Mereka jahat!"

"Joongie." Ibunya berusaha membujuk. "Kali ini kau harus percaya pada Eomma. Kali ini Lee Ahjussi mau memberikan Joongie kucing. Joongie harus mau ya?"

"Joongie tidak mau!"

Mendengar bentakan Jaejoong membuat Mrs. Kim tidak tahan ingin memarahi anaknya.

 **SRET**

Dengan tidak berkasih sayang lagi, Mrs. Kim tega menjambak rambut Jaejoong dengan keras. Hingga membuat Jaejoong mengerang kesakitan.

"Hiks... Eomma, jangan tarik rambut Joongie, sakit... aku mohon... lepaskan..."

"Kau anak durhaka! Kau sudah membuat kesabaranku habis. Sekarang turuti perintah Eomma. Dan cepat kau kenakan pakaianmu, bila kau tidak bergegas kupukul kau."

Mendengar ancaman menakutkan dari ibunya membuat Jaejoong segera memungut pakaiannya yang tercecer lalu memasangkan kembali pada tubuh kurusnya.

"Bagus kalau kau sudah selesai. Sekarang ikut aku." Mrs. Kim menyeret tangan Jaejoong tidak sabaran dan berjalan cepat menuju sebuah kamar lainnya yang dipesankan seorang pelanggang yang hendak membeli kenikmatan ragawi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kembali bergidik ngeri saat ia dihadapkan dengan Ahjussi yang menatapnya dengan pandangan lapar. Ahjussi yang diketahui bernama Lee mulai menggerakan tangan keriputnya hendak membelai pipi putih Jaejoong. Dengan segenap keberanian yang Jaejoong punya, ia meludahi tangan pria paruh baya itu. Akibat tindakan yang dilakukan Jaejoong, Mr. Lee sontak menghapus jejak air ludah yang menempel pada telapak tangannya sambil menggerutu kesal. Saat dirasa pria itu lengah Jaejoongpun mulai melakukan tindakan yang lainnya dengan menginjak kaki pria tua itu sekuat-kuatnya dan berlari menuju pintu yang berada dilantai dasar.

Jaejoong yang kalut tak peduli pada orang-orang yang ia tabrak. Ia tidak menghiraukan teriakan amarah yang dilayangkan padanya. Yang ia tahu, ia harus keluar dari tempat kesakitan ini.

Disisi lain, Jung Yunho terlihat kebingungan mendengar kericuhan yang berasal dari dalam Club. Padahal dirinya belum masuk kedalam Club itu. Karna ia dan sahabatnya Yoochun baru saja tiba di halaman Love Club.

"Yak! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat!" Maki seorang pria dewasa saat tubuhnya terhuyung kebelakang karna tubrukan remaja yang menabraknya.

Yunho yang penasaran langsung mencari dimana letak kericuhan itu berasal. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian. Mata sipitnya terbelalak kaget saat menangkap sosok yang ia kenali.

"Joongie!" teriak Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong berlari melintas dari hadapannya hendak menuju jalan utama.

Merasa panggilannya tidak ditanggapi oleh Jaejoong. Yunho segera melangkahkan kaki dengan cepat mengejar Jaejoong. Namun, langkah Yunho terhenti saat dirinya menyaksikan adegan dimana Jaejoong dipukuli dan dijambak oleh seorang wanita paruh baya.

"Kau anak kurang ajar! Baru ditinggal sebentar kau berulah, eoh?"

 **BUG**

Kaki Jaejoong dipukul berkali-kali dengan menggunakan tangan ibunya. Sayup-sayup Yunho mendengar bahwa Jaejoong mengungkit sesuatu yang terkait dengan seekor kucing.

"Joongie tidak mau kucing lagi. Mereka berbohong Eomma. Mereka menyakiti tubuh Joongie. Joongie sakit eomma—"

"Yak! Kalau begitu mengapa kau biarkan Jiji mati eoh? Kau harus bertanggung jawab. Kau harus mau melayani Lee Ahjussi malam ini. Kalau tidak kau tidak boleh pulang kerumah." Mrs. Kim kembali menyeret paksa tangan Jaejoong untuk kembali ke Love Club dengan kasar.

Namun jalannya terpaksa berhenti saat ada seseorang yang berdiri menghalangi jalannya.

"Maaf ahjumma... akulah orang yang telah menabrak Jiji kucing Jaejoong."

"Ahjusii..." cicit Jaejoong pelan.

"Apaa? Ternyata kau yang sudah menabrak Jiji? Ck... aku sudah tidak peduli. Kami harus pergi. Permisi." Mrs. Kim kembali hendak melangkahkan kakinya sambil menarik tangan Jaejoong.

"Ahjumma kumohon jangan perlakukan Jaejoong dengan kasar. Bukankah ia masih kecil?"

Mendengar kata yang diucapakan Yunho barusan membuat Mrs. Kim berdecih kesal. Lalu dengan malasnya ia membalikkan badan kebelakang menghadap Yunho.

"Asal kau tahu anak muda, Jaejoong bukanlah anak kecil. Ia hanya anak berusia 17 tahun dengan retardasi mental dan amnesia. Dan kau tidak perlu mencampuri urusan kami."

Yunho cukup terkejut mendengar ucapan ibu Jaejoong yang mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong telah berusia 17 tahun yang retardasi mental? Yunho semakin bingung, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menunjukkan adanya cacat fisik. Ia terlihat sehat dan normal.

"Sial!"

Yunho mengerang frustasi saat ia sadar bahwa Jaejoong telah hilang dari hadapannya. Dengan mengandalkan kaki panjangnya Yunho segera memasuki Club yang baru saja dimasuki ibu dan anak itu. Ia edarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sahabatnya Yoochun lalu menghampirinya.

"Yoochun-ah, apa kau melihat seorang ibu menyeret anaknya masuk kedalam Club ini?"

"Ibu yang sedang menyeret anaknya?" Yoochun berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

"Aku hanya melihat kalau seorang ibu baru saja turun dari tangga itu." Ujar Yoochun sambil menunjuk kearah tangga yang berada dibelakang Yunho.

Yunho berjalan tergesa-gesa mencari dimana Jaejoong kini. Ia terlihat mondar mandir menaiki lantai 2, lantai 3 hingga lantai 4 sambil terus meneriaki nama Jaejoong. Entah berapa waktu yang ia habiskan dengan sia-siakan untuk mencari Jaejoong.

Bodohnya ia, mengapa tidak menanyakan terlebih dulu kamar yang ditempati Jaejoong saat ini. Namun, ia rasa semua akan sia-sia saja. Ia hanya berharap dapat segera menemukan Jaejoong sekarang juga.

Tanpa mengenal lelah, lelaki tampan itu terus berjalan disepanjang lorong Love Club yang berada dilantai 4. Ia yakin jika Jaejoong ada didalam salah satu kamar ini. Ia tidak peduli lagi jika dirinya diteriaki tidak sopan oleh penghuni kamar karna telah masuk secara paksa.

"Hiks... Yunhooo! Yunhoo!" Jaejoong berteriak cukup keras saat ia mendengar suara Yunho yang meneriakinya namanya. Pria cantik itu berusaha sekuat tenaga memanggil nama itu. Dan mencoba bergerak pelan hendak keluar dari bath up yang berisi banyak sekali bongkahan es batu disekitar tubuhnya.

Sempat terlintas sebuah kebingungan. Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Mengapa ia tidak mengingat apapun selain Mr. Lee yang telah membekap mulut dan hidungnnya dengan sebuah saputangan.

Saat Jaejoong hendak keluar dari bath up, ia kembali menjerit ketakutan melihat sayatan dalam pada bagian samping perutnya. Keterkejutan itu semakin bertambah saat melihat warna darah yang menyatu dengan air yang berada didalam bath up.

"Yunhooo!"

 **DEG**

Yunho mendengar suara teriakan yang cukup nyaring dari arah kamar yang ada didepannya. Lantas ia segera berlari.

 **BRAK**

Yunho langsung mendobrak pintu kamar itu dan segera masuk kedalam. Ia bingung Jaejoong ternyata tidak ada diatas ranjang. Seketika ia mual saat mendapati ceceran darah yang terdapat pada ranjang berukuran sedang.

"Yunho!" Teriak Jaejoong lagi.

"Jaejoong!" Yunho segera masuk ke sebuah kamar mandi yang terdapat didalam kamar itu.

Yunho terkejut saat mata sipitnya menemukan sosok yang baru saja meneriaki namanya. Bagaimana tidak, air yang terdapat didalam bath up itu kini berwarna merah menyala. Dan dipenuhi dengan bongkahan es.

"Yunho..."

"Yunho... ahjussi..." Suara Jaejoong melemah saat ia melihat sosok tampan itu sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

Sesaat kemudian Jaejoong mencoba untuk tersenyum manis pada Yunho sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang.

"Jaejoong!"

 **.**

 **.**

Yunho terlihat gelisah dan berjalan mondar-mandir didepan ruang pemeriksaan Rumah Sakit Seoul. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian dokter yang memeriksa Jaejoong keluar dari ruangan pemeriksaan.

Yunho yang sangat penasaran bercampur khawatir dengan kondisi Jaejoong. Hingga ia terus membrondongi dokter muda yang bernama Shim Changmin dengan rentetan pertanyaan.

"Jaejoong... dia telah kehilangan banyak darah. Dan dia juga..."

"Apa dokter shim cepat katakan!"

"Kita harus segera mencari pendonor darah dan pendonor ginjal jika ingin Kim Jaejoong selamat. Karna Jaejoong telah kehilangan organ yang sangat penting, yaitu ginjal."

"Apaaaa!"

"Kumohon cepat carilah orang yang mau mendonorkan darah dan ginjal untuknya. Waktu kita tidak banyak."

"Dokter Shim. Ambilah darah dan ginjalku." Ujar Yunho percaya diri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dari hasil tes laboratorium ginjal milik Yunho termasuk dalam kategori sehat dan siap untuk didonorkan. Namun, sialnya darahnya tidak cocok dengan Jaejoong. Karena golongan darah Jaejoong adalah O sedangkan Yunho adalah A. Yunho semakin frustasi karna stok darah yang diinjeksi kedalam tubuh Jaejoong melalui infus tidaklah cukup untuk menggantikan kekurangan darahnya. Pendonor darahpun tidak ada satupun yang datang kerumah sakit hingga saat ini.

Yunho berjalan gotai menuju ruangan dimana Jaejoong dirawat. Di dudukannya dirinya pada sebuah kursi kayu yang berada disebelah ranjang Jaejoong berbaring. Lalu, ditatapnya kembali wajah indah Jaejoong dengan seksama dari mata, pipi, hidung dan bibir. Ia ingat betul jika wajah itulah yang sudah meruntuhkan semua sikap negatif yang ada pada dirinya.

Entah mengapa sejak pertemuan itu rasa sayang dan ingin melindungi itu muncul begitu saja.

Ia benci pada dirinya sendiri karna bertemu dengan Jaejoong dengan cara yang seperti ini. Yunho terus mengumpat dan menyumpahi orang-orang yang telah berbuat jahat pada Jaejoong. Dan ia bersumpah akan membalas semua ini. Dengan pelajaran yang setimpal.

Namun kini sang pemilik wajah indah itu tergeletak tak berdaya. Mata doenya yang indah terpejam erat, bibir yang semula berwarna merah bagaikan Cherry kini terlihat membiru. Kulit yang bersih dan putih itu nampak tak bercahaya.

 **KLEK**

Terdengar suara ganggang pintu ditekan oleh seseorang yang hendak masuk keruangan dimana Jaejoong dan Yunho berada.

"Tuan Yunho, persiapkan diri anda karna pendonor darah sudah tiba. Kami juga akan segera melakukan operasi pencangkokan ginjal untuk Jaejoong."

"Baik, saya sudah siap dokter Shim. Lakukanlah yang terbaik untuk Jaejoongku. Aku mengandalkanmu." Ujar Yunho sebelum dirinya diinjeksikan dengan anastesi dosis tinggi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua jam berlalu dengan cepat. Proses pencangkokan ginjal dan pendonoran darah untuk Jaejoong telah berhasil dilaksanakan.

"Ngh.. Joongie.. Joongie.." Yunho terus menginggau menyebut nama Jaejoong setengah sadar. Hingga Yoochun yang berada disamping Yunho segera membangunkannya.

"Hey Jung... bangunlah... hey..."

Perlahan Yunho membukakan matanya "Ngh.. Yoochun-ah, bagaimana operasinya? Bagaimana keadaan Joongie?"

"Operasi berjalan dengan lancar Jung. Kau tenang saja."

"Chun.. setelah aku pulih kembali. Aku akan mengadopsinya dan aku ingin..."

 **BRAK**

Belum sempat Yunho melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sebuah suara telah menginterupsinya, berasal dari pintu kamar rawat Yunho. Dibibir pintu itu menampakkan seorang pria paruh baya yang terlihat cemas sekaligus marah. Seseorang yang telah menjadi orangtua Yunho selama 26 tahun ini.

"Jung Yunho! Apa-apaan kau mau memberikan ginjalmu untuk anak itu. Ia bukan keluarga maupun kerabat. Mengapa kau menyia-nyiakan hidupmu Jung?"

"Aku tidak menyia-nyiakan apapun Appa. Karna dia adalah calon menantu Appa. Dan ia berhak mendapat apa yang aku miliki. Lagipula aku mencintainya."

"Demi Tuhan dia itu seorang pria Yun."

"Ya, aku tau Appa dan aku ingin dia menjadi pendampingku."

"Kau!"

 **PLAK**

Sebuah tamparan keras dilayangkan Mr. Jung pada wajah Yunho. Jujur ia tidak suka jika anaknya telah merubah orientasi seksualnya hanya karna seorang pria yang sering menjajakan tubuhnya untuk mendapatkan uang.

"Dia seorang pelacur."

"Joongie hanya dipaksa oleh ibunya. Ia seorang retardasi mental yang membutuhkan perlindungan. Dan orang yang akan melindunginya itu adalah aku. Kumohon restui kami." Tangan kiri Yunho terjulur ingin menggapai lengan kanan Ayahnya. Namun sang ayah menepis tanganya dengan kasar.

"Lakukan sesukamu Yun." Ujar Mr. Jung meninggalkan Yunho.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **One Month Later**

Jung Yunho menatap jengah pada ibu Jaejoong yang bersikeras tidak ingin memberikan Jaejoong padanya. Padahal jelas-jelas uang yang ia berikan bernilai fantastis dalam bentuk dollar.

"Cih... baiklah penawaran terakhir, aku membeli Jaejoong seharga $130.000."

"Mwoo? Kau serius?"

"Jangan banyak bertanya, segera kau tanda tangani surat pengalihan hak asuh dan berikan akta kelahiran serta berkas-berkas penting menyangkut Jaejoong padaku."

"Ba.. baiklah tuan Jung."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pria tampan itu terlihat lega saat ia mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Ia sudah mendapatkan hak penuh atas diri Jaejoong. Yunhopun bertekad akan menjaga, membahagiakan dan mencintai Jaejoong semampunya sehingga tidak akan ada lagi yang akan menyakiti orang yang ia cintai.

Walau hingga saat ini sosok indah itu masih enggan untuk membukakan mata. Namun Yunho tidak akan lelah untuk menunggu.

"Bangunlah Joongie, Aku mencintaimu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**


End file.
